tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Tries It: Camping or This is How You Don't Camp
Episode of Red Life. Summary As part of an order by her therapist, Trina decides to take her friends, along with Laney, Kate and Allie on a camping trip. However, they're paired with a counselor who's a generally horrible human being and wind up getting stranded in the woods after crashing their boat. Plot Trina barges into the garage during Corey's rehearsal session, and demands to see Laney. Laney reluctantly goes to her and Trina tells her that she's invited to go on a camping trip with her. Trina reveals that it was ordered by her therapist and she needs at least eight people to take advantage of a discount for a nature guide. Laney's reluctant to go, but decides to do so to get out of a weird activity the guys have in mind. Kate and Allie arrive and Trina takes them by force. Trina meets with Mina, Allison, Colleen and Emory and they go to the nature reserve to find a guide. They're told that the reliable guides have already been paired with their groups, but Trina demands that they get a guide. Without any choice, the owner of the reserve pairs the girls with Dave St. Paul, a greasy looking individual. After Dave bores them with an overly long introduction, they board a boat and go sailing on the river. The gang is annoyed by Dave, who complains over how long it's taking to get to camp. He eventually takes the map from Mina and due to taking too long to tell her where to turn, they wind up in the rapids and careen toward a waterfall. Dave's stupidity once again complicates things when he gets too close to the front of the boat, causing it to break and make everyone fall down. The gang and Dave survive the fall, but are separated from Emory. Emory managed to jump off the boat before it broke in half and is wandering aimlessly in the area she's in. She eventually comes across what seems to be an abandoned village and she searches for civilization, only to discover a tribe of intelligent apes who plan to destroy humanity. Emory has no choice but to try and prove to the apes that humanity is not worth destroying. Back with Trina's gang, the girls are unable to take Dave's incompetence for much longer and an argument breaks out. The argument gets the attention of a group of bears and Dave makes things worse by drawing more attention to him and the girls (after they told him to be quiet). A chase ensues and Laney slips and nearly falls off a cliff, but is saved by Trina. The two rejoin the other girls as they climb to higher ground, ditching Dave in the process. The girls eventually find Emory, who's getting chased by the apes. Emory reveals what has happened to her and it gives Trina an idea. She shows the apes Dave's behavior and tells them that humans don't have the capability to harm apes with high intelligence. The apes agree and they decide to take over an uncharted island instead. The gang return to Trina's house, and they all vow to never go camping again. Corey asks the girls if they want to go with him, Kin and Kon on a hiking trip, to which the girls respond by throwing stuff at him. Trivia * Dave is a parody of DarkSydePhil. * First episode where Kate and Allie play a somewhat major role. * The episode references a Buttery Jack, a food item available at Jack in the Box.